To love or not to love?
by kaelamae
Summary: Kayla and kassie aren't your average girls they both were to beautiful to be human. their mom gets a job in forks washington where they run into some old friends of their moms. can they forget logic and fall in love of be unforgiveing and forget it all
1. Chapter 1 new life's

(Kayla's prov)

"MOM! I don't get why we have to move. can't you just find a job here?" me and my twin sister said while packing up the rest of our room for the big move. "Now Kayla and kassie I need this job. It pays more than any job here and you guys know that." Said our mom Isabella coming in the room to give us more boxes. "UGH! But mom I love it here I'm just getting my tan back and now you wanna move me somewhere where there is no sun." I said while stomping out of the room leaving mine and kassie's mom there."KAYLA MAE SWAN! YOU WILL GET BACK IN HERE AND FINISH PACKING OR NO IPOD FOR A MONTH!!" Screamed my mom at me. "Mom I'm just going to get mine and kassie's stuff out of the bathroom so we can finish packing." I said coming back into the room with mine and my sister's makeup and other bathroom stuff. "Kayla and kassie I know you guys love it here but I think you guys will love forks I know I did when I lived there with your guys' grandfather." Our mom said while trying to remember the last time she was there. "mom if you liked it so much why did you ever leave then?" kassie said sarcastically "because I had no choice." our mom said remembering her last day in forks.

(Flash back Bella's prov )

"Miss swan you are 1 month pregnant with twins. "Said the doctor I couldn't help but just sit there and stare "pardon me? Can you repeat that?" I said just sitting there dazed "it's nothing to worry about your health and so are the babies." Said the doctor how could he say that? I got pregnant by a vampire how does that happen? I need to leave. If I don't what am I going to tell everyone that Edward got me pregnant left me oh and better yet he doesn't even know I'm pregnant with his children yea that would go over so well. What would Jake think?"No I can't be pregnant." I said while crying now. The doctor left the room to give me some time alone. I got off the little bed thing I was sitting on and left the room and left forks for good.

(end of flash back)

I couldn't believe what our mom just told us but I knew she was leaving something out but I don't know what. "Mom are you ok?"I noticed she started to cry "yes Kayla I'm fine now let's finish backing we are leaving bright and early tomorrow." Our mom said before she left the room "Kay I think mom is hiding something from us don't you?" said my sister kassie "Kas I think your right but let's not bug her about it tonight ok."And with that the room went silent the only noise in the room was my iPod on the dock. We finished packing around 10 then went to sleep.

(Kassie's prov)

Kayla woke me up around 8 am I got up and walked down our long hall to the bathroom to take a shower after my shower I brush my teeth and then towel dried my hair and left it natural I went back to the bed room to get dressed I put my iPod on the dock and turned it up as loud as I could the song that started to play was Kayla by party like summer it was a good song that me and my sister fell in love with over summer I was dancing around when Kayla walked in "ok party girl get dressed we gotta leave soon." She yelled over the music I just laughed at her and finished getting ready. Me and my sister weren't too different we liked the same music and we looked alike well we are identical twin lol. But she is a cheerleader and I am more of a band geek but I have cheered before and I'm good but I prefer to be in the back ground and she loves to be noticed I also love to leave my hair natural and she loves to straighten her hair. We both have bright green eyes and we both have bronzed colored hair. We both love to wear skinny jeans and band t's we are alike but also different lol and we also love to trick people by changing places for a while ahaha. As I was walking down the steps to the front door I of course tripe doer thin air but caught myself. My sister laughed at me earning her a glare from me our mom walked In and looked at us then said we had to leave so we went outside and me and my sister got in our matching cars both blood red corvettes and took off down the road to our new life's.

Ok here is my first fanfic please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kassie's prov)

As I pulled up to the airport I couldn't help but let a few tears stream down my face I'm going to miss it here. Arizona is the only place I have known since I was born but I have to get over it this could be fun. I pulled in to a parking spot and my sister pulled into the one right next to mine cause we were having our cars shipped to our new house in forks well it's our grandpas house. My sister got out of her car I could tell she had been crying but she likes to be the strong one. I just walked up to her and started to sing bigger by Justin beiber. She just smiled and walked up to me and gave me a hug and whispered thank you in my ear I just smiled and we walked hand in hand to our moms car which was three cars up from us...She was having her silver Volvo shipped up there with ours we never really figured out why she got that car but she did. "hey mom are you ready to get outta here??" Kayla tried to hide the fact she didn't want to go mom looked like she believed her but I knew better than that. We walked inside and waited I noticed that there was a lot of people here…after about a 30 minute wait we boarded the plane and about 10 minutes later we took off about 4 hours and 100 songs later we were there and we got off and our mom was looking for someone when her eyes landed on the person she smiled real big and waved like a maniac it was so funny..then some really cute bronze guy walked up to us "bells I'm so glad your back the pack has missed you so much." Said the very handsome bronze guy he looked at us while mom spoke "hey Jake you remember my kids Kayla and kassie." We both waved. "so girls shall we get your stuff and be on our way?" he asked so we walked over to baggage claim and got our bags and went outside and got in his truck our cars wont be here till tomorrow or the next day. "So Kayla why don't you straighten your hair like kassie?" he asked me "ahaha I'm kassie that's Kayla and I don't like to burn my hair but I do straighten it sometimes. I said then blushed because I was getting mad for an honest mistake "I'm sorry kassie you guys just look so much alike...well you should your twins." He looked so sincere "it's ok I'm sorry for getting mad for no reason that was silly of me please forgive me."I said while looking at my feet "ahaha bells she is just like you." My mom just laughed and agreed I just laughed a little then talked to Kayla in our twin way. We reached the house in about an hour or so we got out and ran inside to claim our rooms we of course got our rooms right next to each other we went back outside and grab our purses which of course matched our outfits which we of course match today..then went back in said with our purses and one of our boxes to start unpacking the only box we took with us the rest will be here when the cars get here. I plugged in my iPod dock and turned in my iPod and Kayla did the same. Our beds were already here so I just unpacked my bedding and the clothes that were in the box and went to get ready for bed I took a shower and everything then Kayla did then we went to sleep. We woke up the next morning at 6:00 am and got ready for school then our mom took us to school we of course matched again. Kayla did my hair and picked out my clothes and did my make up…we had a bunch of kids looking at us. One group stood out the most thou they were very pale and and very beautiful I couldn't help but look at the big tall one with brown curly hair…my sister stoped walking once she noticed I did and walked back and the entire group were looking at us with funny stares we just stared back then walked away. "Kay Kay why the heck were the looking at like that?" I asked my sister and she just shrugged "lets just get our class's then get to class and just try to stay unnoticed as best as possible. We went to the office and the lady at the front desk looked at us and said "let me guess Kayla(pointing at me) kassie(pointing at Kayla) swan?" she looked at us for an answer we looked at each other and said at the same time "close." Then I said "I'm kassie and that's Kayla." She looked at us sad Kayla said "hey hun don't worry it was accident your not the only one to mix us up we are identical twins after all ahaha." The lady just smiled and gave us our class's and we left the office. I ran into a big cold hard surface Kayla was laughing at me I just looked at her then I looked up and it was the guy from the group."im sorry I wasn't watching where I was going im kassie and that's my sister Kayla." I looked up at him he just looked down at me smiling. "I'm em.." he was interrupted by a small pixie looking girl "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!!!" she came up to us then just stoped "oh my god. Emmett it's." she couldn't finish her sentence "umm..hi im kassie this is my sister Kayla we are new our mom just got a job here."

(Kayla's prov)

"oh my god. Emmett it's." god what's up with these people "umm..hi im kassie this is my sister Kayla we are new here our mom just got a job here." said my wonderful sister.."hi..im alice this is Emmett my dumb brother. Your hair it's bronze and your eyes are such a beautiful shade of green.." did she just call that guy her dumb brother he looks like a big teddy bear. "thanks but we have to get to class so bye." I said while looking around "hey wait Kayla kassie." Said Alice "yea?" we said at the same time "is your mom Isabella swan?" I looked at kassi and told her thou my mind to say no "no I'm sorry. Why do you ask?" kassie asked her politely and in her old fashioned just looked at her and said "your last name is swan that's all she used to date my brother Edward." We both paused…NO! crap we have to go now sis I told her thou my head. "no that cant be." Kassie said and I just dragged her "kas what are you thinking? We cant talk to them now lets get to class."

Theres the second chapter please let me know what you think.


End file.
